The Marauders 12 days of christmas!
by QuillDream19725
Summary: So this fanfic is basically the title! The marauders make their own version of the twelve days of Christmas and mayhem is created! Please read and review! Warning: Oh, so much nonsense! Enjoy!


Hey people! I've seen lots of these done and I really enjoy them, and I've really wanted to make one for ages. So as it's the right time of the year I thought I'd finally do it. So here it is! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own it. There's a reason it's called fanfiction.

Sirius: Remus, I'm bored!

Remus: Do something then!

Sirius: Hmmm… Ooh! Remmy do you know any good muggle Christmas songs? Like which is the weirdest one you've ever heard?

Remus: Well, that would have to be the 12 days of Christmas. Do you remember when I showed it to you last year at the carol service?

Sirius: Ooh, I remember that, it was funny!

Remus: What are you up to?

Sirius: On the first day of Christmas my dear mum gave to me…

Remus: Oh Merlin…

Sirius: A howler full to brim with insults!

Peter: Can I try?

Sirius: Be my guest!

Peter: On the second day of Christmas, Batman gave to me…

Sirius: Wait, what?

Remus: Don't worry about it. It's a muggle thing.

Sirius: What's a Batman?

Remus: I'll explain it later.

Peter: Two Batarangs!

Sirius: And a howler full to brim with insults! Come on Remmy, your turn!

Remus: Uh, fine. On the third day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me… um, three animagi!

Sirius: Yay!

Peter: Two Batarangs!

Sirius: And a howler full to brim with insults!

Lily: Hello boys!

Sirius: Yay! Lilyflower, would you like a turn?

Lily: Oh, why not? On the fourth day of Christmas, Prongsie gave to me…

James: A proposal ring?

Lily: Four lily flowers! Though I wouldn't reject an engagement…

Sirius: Oh, get a room!

Remus: Three animagi!

Peter: Two Batarangs!

Sirius: And a howler full to brim with insults! Hmm…

James: Now my turn! On the fifth day of Christmas the Quidditch team gave to me…

Sirius: A bludger to the knees?

James: NO! FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHES!

Lily: Four lily flowers!

Remus: Three animagi!

Peter: Two Batarangs!

James: Um, I guess…

Sirius: And a rabid bunch of evil munchkins!

Remus: What happened to the howler? Batman was enough but the wizard of Oz? And why would your mum send you munchkins?

Sirius: She did once! She told them to cut my hair! I still suffer from nightmares…

James: Um, they were garden gnomes, Remus.

Remus: Oh, ok.

Arthur: On the sixth day of Christmas my dear wife gave to me…

Remus: Arthur! What are you doing here?

Arthur: Sirius isn't the only one whose bored.

Remus: Ok. Carry on!

Arthur: Six rubber ducks!

James: FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHES!

Lily: Four lily flowers!

Remus: Three animagi!

Peter: Two Batarangs!

Sirius: And a list of ways to annoy muggleborns! That Banshee…

Regulus: On the seventh day of Christmas, my father gave to me…

Sirius: Hey! Ickle brother come to say hello!

Regulus: Um, okay. Seven new broomsticks!

Sirius: Yes, that sounds like the type of thing Daddy would do…

Arthur: Six rubber ducks!

James: FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHES!

Lily: Four lily flowers!

Remus: Three animagi!

Peter: Two Batarangs!

Sirius: And a list of complaints from my cousins!

James: Moving on…

Dumbledore: On the eighth day of Christmas, Mcgonagall gave to me, eight fluffy kittens!

Sirius: Hey, that's not fair! She didn't get me any kittens! How is that fair!

Remus: You do know you're a dog, right?

Sirius: Whatever.

Regulus: Seven new broomsticks!

Arthur: Six rubber ducks!

James: FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHES!

Lily: Four lily flowers!

Remus: Three animagi!

Peter: Two batarangs!

Sirius: And a letter saying I'm mental!

Peter: Not wrong…

Severus: On the ninth day of Christmas, Lily gave to me…

Lily: Aw, thanks Sev…

Severus: Nine potion books!

Sirius: Typical much…

Dumbledore: Eight fluffy kittens!

James: I guess…

Regulus: Seven new broomsticks!

Arthur: Six rubber ducks!

James: FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHES!

Lily: Four lily flowers!

Remus: Three animagi!

Peter: Two Batarangs!

Remus: Strange boy…

Sirius: And stupid goblets with the family crest!

James: Now Sirius, calm down.

Narcissa: On the tenth day of Christmas, Lucius gave to me…

Sirius: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Hey Cissy!

Narcissa: Oh, not you.

Sirius: Oh, yes me!

Severus: Back to the song!

Narcissa: Ten more family relatives!

James: Ah, typical purebloods.

Severus: Nine potion books!

Dumbledore: Eight fluffy kittens!

Regulus: Seven new broomsticks!

Arthur: Six rubber ducks!

James: FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHES!

Lily: Four lily flowers!

Remus: Three animagi!

Peter: Two Batarangs!

James: Sigh…

Sirius: And a howler full to brim with insults!

Dumbledore: Next person!

Andromeda Black: On the eleventh day of Christmas, Ted Tonks gave to me…

Sirius: Yay! It's my favourite cousin!

Andromeda: Eleven ways to annoy my family!

Sirius: Remind me to thank him…

Narcissa: Ten more family members!

Severus: Nine potion books!

Dumbledore: Eight fluffy kittens!

Sirius: Grrrr…

Regulus: Seven new broomsticks!

Arthur: Six rubber ducks!

James: FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHES!

Lily: Four lily flowers!

Remus: Three animagi!

Peter: Two Batarangs!

Sirius: And a shrunken elf head!

James: This changes every time.

Remus: Final time!

Mcgonagall: On the twelfth day of Christmas, the students gave to me…

Remus: Professor?

Sirius: Minnie!

Mcgonagall: Twelve essays. Each!

James and Sirius: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Andromeda: Eleven ways to annoy my family!

Narcissa: Ten more family relatives!

Severus: Nine potion books!

Dumbledore: Eight fluffy kittens!

Peter: Right…

Regulus: Seven new broomsticks!

Arthur: Six rubber ducks!

James: FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHES!

Lily: Four lily flowers!

Remus: Three animagi!

Peter: Two Batarangs!

Remus: I still don't get it…

Sirius: And I just got disowned from my family! That leaves me with my three best friends! YES!

So that's it! I've been wanting to do this for ages. I know it's really random, but I enjoyed writing it! It was probably terrible though wasn't it? I don't know where the Munchkins and Batman came from and I definitely don't own them!

Still if you actually enjoyed it please review! And if you'd like me to do another marauder Christmas song, just say! Also if you enjoyed this you'd probably enjoy my marauders "Witch doctor" fanfic.

Thank you and Merry Christmas!


End file.
